crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Save 50 Trapped Gobbos!
Save 50 Trapped Gobbos! is the fifth level in the Caveman Village. Items Required *Green Gummi *Clockwork Gobbo Walkthrough Those darned Fire Dantinis! In this stage, when they fire, they don't just shoot a ball of flame like usual; rather, they have a kind of flamethrower ability, sending a continuous stream of flame your way, with the ability to change directions while firing, and temporarily igniting part of the terrain. To defeat them, simply jump over their flame and tail swipe them on your way down, preferable staying to the right of them, opposite the side they shoot from, to avoid getting fried accidentally. To put out the fires in this stage, you'll need to find some Water. Jump into any pool of water, and you'll gather some Water Pellets in your Backpack. You can carry a maximum of four at any one time. Press Triangle to shoot one while facing some flames. Touch any Gobbo to rescue it. Note that you can jump over fire as well, but you'll always also take a point of damage, so it's generally not worth it. So your first task is to find some Water. Move up to the rocks from the start, and head left. Take out the Fire Dantini there, and continue up the path. Go past the first flame wall on the right side, where you can safely squeeze by. In the next clearing, you'll find some water on the right side. Go back down the path you just took and free the Gobbos #1-2 behind the flames you squeezed past, by shooting a Water Pellet at them. Return to the first Fire Dantini's position, and head left. Extinguish the flame walls and rescue Gobbos #3-4. In the next clearing, there is more water on the right side. Put out the rings of fire around the two tall rocks, then triple jump on top of the rocks to reach Gobbos #5-6. The doorway ahead is a dead end currently, so turn around and return to the start of the stage, then go back up the path that had taken you to the first Water Pool. Beside the Water Pool, triple jump onto the tall rock to find the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Cross the clearing and extinguish the fire around the tree. Jump up the tree in two parts to find Gobbo #7 on top. Head through the nearby cave. Put out the ring of fire around Gobbos #8-9, then kill the Fire Dantini ahead. Just past the Water Pool on the left, free Gobbo #10, then jump into the Pool to refill your Water Pellet supply. Continue along the path. Put out the wall of fire and use a Blue Gummi at the Gummi Placeholder just behind it. This bounces you up to a Heart and the GREEN CRYSTAL. Jump back down and collect Gobbos # 11-12, then head along the path to the left just past their position. This leads to another ring of fire around a tree. Put it out, then jump to the top of the tree to recover lucky Gobbo #13. Refill your Water past the tree, then return to the Gummi Placeholder. Take the side path on the first side of the Gummi Placeholder, which veers to the left initially, and eliminate the Fire Dantini at the end. Triple jump on top of the tall rock in this area to rescue Gobbo #14, then climb the wall in the back. At the top, turn around and jump to the top of the Stonehenge-type rock to get Gobbo #15, then jump back again and put out the ring of fire to free Gobbos #16-18. Triple jump to the top of the tall rock beside them to find the BLUE CRYSTAL. Continue along the path up here to reach a Mud Pit. The mud won't kill you, you just move slowly through it. Wade through, gathering Gobbos #19-21 as you go. Put out the fire around the second short rock and jump on top to Gobbo #22. Take out the next Fire Dantini, then put out the flames around the Water Pool, with Gobbo #23 in the middle, on top of the Clockwork Gobbo Point. Use a Clockwork Gobbo from your inventory here. This is definitely one of the easier Clockwork Gobbo sections. You simply move in a small square pattern. You will collect the RED CRYSTAL in the corner opposite your starting position, then a Heart as you return to the start. Off to the right, a wall of flame is holding Gobbos #24-25 prisoner. Free them, then head through the doorway by the Water Pool after refilling one more time. Strike the Checkpoint Gong and run across the bridge. Grab the Balloon and ride it down, then circle to the right and kill the Fire Dantini. Stand at the edge of the Lava Pit and toss a Water Pellet at the fire on the first island. Jump across the islands, freeing Gobbos #26-29 on the middle one, and extinguish the flame on the final island from there. You won't have enough Water Pellets to free all of the Gobbos here yet, so pass the Fire Dantini and move into the next area first, and run up and right to the next Water Pool before returning to rescue Gobbos #30-33, each behind their own fire wall. Head through the same doorway again. Ignore the large fire wall to the left for now. Head right towards the Water Pool, jump in, then take care of the nearby Fire Dantini. Free Gobbos #34-35 behind the fire wall stretched across the path, and continue onward. At the edge of the Lava Pit, jump up to hang below the Grate walkway, then swing along it to collect Gobbos #36-39. When you drop off the Grate at the end, turn around and triple jump to reach the top of the Grate, then run across it to collect the VIOLET CRYSTAL, a Heart, and a Gold Key. Jump back off on the end where you got the crystal, and touch the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb. Move up the bridge, and time your jump across the gap so that you pass over the Fire Dantini's shot. Tail swipe him as you land. Cross to the next bridge segment, and eliminate the second Fire Dantini. Note that even though they're tiny, they still have the sweeping flamethrower ability of their larger counterparts in the rest of the stage. Jump diagonally to catch the Swing Rope as it moves towards you. Jump off at the far end, then take out the Fire Dantini waiting there. It's difficult to not get hit here, but a hit won't knock you out of the Golden Gobbo Teleportation area if it doesn't kill you outright. Swing across the second Rope in the same manner. If you jump off at the end of the swing, you can land past the Fire Dantini and run up to grab the Golden Gobbo Statue before he can shoot at you. Before continuing, jump back on top of the Grate and return to the other side. On the ground, look for the Climbable Wall on the left. Go up there. Above, grab Gobbo #40, then cross the bridge. Kill the Fire Dantini, then put out the fire around the tree and jump to its top to find Gobbo #41. Follow the path to the end and ride the next Balloon. Kill the Fire Dantini below, then open the Cage with your Gold Key, and stomp open the Platform Crate. Jump across the new platforms to the island with Gobbos #44-45. Jump back across the platforms and climb the wall, then drop off the bridge and jump onto the Grate. Run to the far end, jump off, put out the ring of fire around the tall rock, and triple jump on top of it to free Gobbo #46. Run straight up to retrieve Gobbos #47- 50. With all Gobbos collected, you receive 100 crystals, and your Heart Pots are completely refilled. Now all you need to do is reach the exit, which is also the entrance to this stage. Follow the path to the Platform Crate at the edge of the Lava Pit and stomp it open. Jump across the platforms, and enter the doorway on the other side. Run straight along the path until you reach the door with the wooden arrow beside it, and pass through it to return to the Village. Crystal Locations *Yellow: On top of a tall rock, beside the first water pool that you can safely reach. *Green: On the ledge above the Blue Gummi Placeholder. *Blue: After climbing a wall, triple jump on top of the rock behind a group of three Gobbos trapped by a ring of fire. *Red: Inside the Clockwork Gobbo section, found inside a ring of fire, before you reach the first Checkpoint Gong. *Violet: On top of the Grate walkway over a Lava Pit. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels in Caveman Village Category:Croc 2 Category:Golden Gobbo Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Prehistoric Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels